sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Kayla Ravoy
Name: Kayla Ravoy Gender: Female Age: 16 Grade: Eleventh School: Hobbsborough Homeroom: Mrs. Laney's homeroom Hobbies and Interests: Track Appearance: At the fairly average height of five-foot six, Kayla doesn't tower over many people, but with her shoulder-length dark red hair that seems to move with her temper, Kayla has little trouble standing out. She is rather petite for her age, and while her body isn't stand-out attractive, she does have enough curves to earn at least a passing glance. Face-wise, she's a bit tanned - she's not actually a natural redhead and tans the same as everyone else. She has textured, fierce brown eyes and soft features with a babyface to match her small size. Biography: Born the daughter of an inspiring, powerful preacher and his relatively timid chosen spouse, Kayla was raised through her elementary years in New York City, attending a private catholic school her father often gave sermons at. Kayla was raised not only a devout Catholic, but also to believe in a strict moral code, the result of her imposing father doing his best to raise his daughter. Kayla did not disappoint; she was constantly on her best behaviour, and was more than a little bossy to her friends and just as much a tattle-tale. With a combination of good grades and a set of equally snobbish friends, Kayla moved on to Middle school. Unfortunately, her father had no influence on any in the area, and so Kayla went on to a public school, her father wondering if it was truly the best decision. Unfortunately, Kayla went on to confirm her father's worries. He became more strict, more distant and more controlling, and Kayla became steadily more rebellious and uncontrollable, the two steadily escalating their conflicts and often leaving Kayla's mother to grieve in the background, Kayla and her father both too stubborn to listen to each other. At the end of Kayla's eigth grade year, it seemingly came to a head - Kayla had begun doing marijuana with a group of her friends, deemed 'unworthy' of Kayla by her father, who after finding out put his foot down. Kayla found herself grounded for the rest of the school year, and enrolled in St. Andrews the year after that. Though this did nothing to ease the tension between Kayla and her father, the Catholic enviroment did seem to wisen her up a bit. Kayla, not having gone back to marijuana but still not hesitating to drink around strangers and stay out late, seemed to have reached a balance in controlling herself and not letting her father do it for her. Things seemed to calm down, with him tired of giving the same rants and Kayla tiring of pressing him out of sheer disrespect. An uneasy peace was restored to the household. This peace was shaken when Hobbsborough was formed out of St. Andrews and Southside High. Kayla was reunited with the friends her father had seperated her from, but the issue was closed quickly - Kayla was not likely to do drugs anymore, and after vicious screaming match she convinced her father of it's truth. The tense calm returned, until Kayla brought home her latest boyfriend - Felix Travertil. The meeting was marked by mutual dislike, though Felix covered it gracefully, Kayla's father barely remained civil, and shared his thoughts on Felix as soon as he left the house. Forbidding Kayla to see him seemed to spur Kayla to continue seeing him, and so their relationship bloomed, until it's sudden end at it's highest point. Kayla's not sharing why, but she was quick to accuse him of rape when she needed a way to shake him, and possibly get him hurt. Her anger around him seems unparalleled by any other emotion she expresses. She often behaves in a way you'd expect from a redhead. Vicious, conflict-seeking Kayla has an attitude to compensate for her size. However, she's more than just hot-headed. Surprisingly well-read, and rather charming despite her temper, Kayla isn't unintelligent and is very good at getting what she wants, even if it usually only applies to hurting other people emotionally. She's also been known to fall back on womanly charms, as she knows how to use her body against males and she does it well enough to get results, though she finds it rather degrading and uses it as a last resort only. On a certain level Kayla is very insecure, as she has had no real companions in betraying her father, her friends in middle school and what was once Southside High being people Kayla secretly looked down on. Only when she was dating Felix did she feel truly confidant, possibly his reckless streak that never seemed to fail him infecting her. A lot of her more outgoing traits are only there to cover her fear of rejection and potential harm, and wtihout those traits she would probably be more approachable, revealing that inside, she's very innocent. Kayla is rather athletic and has been most of her life. Throughout middle school, she ran cross-country every year and generally enjoys sports. During her years at St. Andrews/Hobbsborough she'd been pining for something to do but never got the urge to join anything extracurricular, until she joined the Track team when it opened earlier this year. In doing so Kayla has become much more satisified with her life, as she likes to both compete and remain steadily active. Generally, without exerting herself physically, Kayla becomes depressed and much moodier. Advantages: Kayla is definately physically able and is strong-willed, occasionally malicious, and to protect her mental state she has a strong moral code she's been with since childhood that seems to subtly change as she deems necessary. Disadvantages: Kayla is not confident by any measure and may go to extreme lengths to prevent showing this, and she has a difficult time of accepting the idea of willingly inflicting physical harm on another person. Number: Female Student no. 15 --- Designated Weapon: Boomerang Conclusions: G15 won't have to worry about inflicting any sort of harm on anybody with that shoddy weapon she got. She might be able-bodied and strong-willed, but the will to live doesn't mean too much when you've just been pummeled with a clip of hot lead. I don't expect this one to last too long. The above biography is as written by Jotun. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None. Killed by: Matthew Drew Collected Weapons: Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: End-game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads The various threads that contained Kayla. In order from first to finish. Pre-Game: *Mrs. Laney's Homeroom *Hallway Encounter *Prison Is At Home *Track Practice Version II: *Part of Your World *Genocide in our Fucking Minds *You Can Feel What You Don't See *A Brewing Storm *Schoolhouse Rock Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Kayla Ravoy. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students